Magical Pregnancy Tests
by Addicted2ItAll
Summary: Hermione really hates Magical Pregnancy Tests, ONE-SHOT


Magical pregnancy tests; I hated them! See unlike muggle pregnancy tests, the magical ones could tell you so much more. They could tell you the sex of the baby, its health and the time of conception, right down to the minute.

That was the part that I hated! Hearing that part made it all so real for me. Hearing the exact time and date of conception brought forward all my feelings of hate and despair.

The hate and despair was towards myself. I had done it so willingly. I had given myself over so completely and hated myself for it. After the first time I said that it would never happen again, but we both knew that I was just lying to myself. I went back. I went back ALOT!

That's what took me to St.Mungo's the first time. I had gone back to him so many times that it was inevitable for it to happen, but I still hated myself for it.

_"Well Congratulations Mrs Weasley, you are indeed pregnant. You are a month along. You're conception date was the 25th, a full moon I believe"_

Did he have to say that? If he had never said that, I could have easily kept on fooling myself that the child I was carrying was my husbands and not _his_! There would be no denying who's child it was when the healer told me that my baby was conceived during the full moon. I was only ever with _him _during the full moon.

I stayed away from him after that. Of course he heard about me being pregnant, but like everyone else, he just congratulated my husband. Thankfully I had gone to St.Mungo's on my own, so only I knew about my baby and that was the way that I was going to keep it, or so I thought.

Being his child, my daughter decided to be born during the full moon. As soon as they lay her on my chest, I could see that she was her father's daughter and that the moon was going to affect her for the rest of her life.

The next day the visitors came pouring in. Friends and family galore. I thought that I had finally seen everyone that I had ever known, until _he_ came strolling through the door.

_"Congratulations little brother"_

_"Thanks Bill"_

_Ron sat next to me on the bed as Bill went over to the bassinet to have a look to the newest edition to the Weasley family. He looked down at my daughter Rose and gave a smile and then he breathed in. That's when he got the strangest look on his face and his eyes shot up to mine._

_"Ron do you think you would be able to go and get me some food. This hospital food doesn't really seem to be agreeing with me"_

_"Yeah sure. If it's ok I think I will quickly apparate home and shower and change"_

_"No that's fine. We should be fine"_

_"I'll see you later Bill"_

_"Yeah seeya Ron"_

_We waited until Ron had left the room and we were sure he was far enough away._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE HERMIONE"_

_"Shh, will keep your bloody voice down"_

_"I can smell it on her"_

_"What?"_

_"WOLF. She smells like wolf"_

_"I said to keep your voice down"_

_"Well then will you explain to me what the hell is going on here? She isn't even 24 hours old yet, how the hell does she smell like wolf?"_

_"She was born with whatever it is you can smell"_

_"I don't understand"_

_"Oh come off it Bill. I thought that you were smarter that this! She is your daughter!"_

_"Why didn't you ever tell me? Does anyone else know?"_

_"Oh yeah like that's a conversation that I want to have with anyone! __Guess what everyone, I'm pregnant, but it's not Ron's, but don't worry it will still have the Weasley genes because during the full moon I go to Bill's cabin and have sex with him!__ Yeah that would have gone over real well"_

_"You could have at least told me!"_

_"What good would it have done Bill? You are still married to Fleur and I am still married to Ron. We love our spouses more than anything. What we have done in the past was a mistake, one that will never happen again. I will always love you for giving me my daughter, but that is all it can ever be"_

That's how it went. It has been almost two years since that day and my daughter grows more beautiful as each day passes. Only Bill and I know the truth as well as Remus. (Damn that nose of theirs!) Rose still gets affected by the full moon and sometimes Ron gets jealous that Rose seems to take to Bill more than she does him, but I can never tell him the truth.

"Mrs Weasley the healer will see you now"

I walk into the office and sit and wait

"Well it seems that congratulations are in order again Mrs Weasley. You are indeed pregnant and it looks like we have another full moon baby like little Rose"

Damn I hate those magical pregnancy tests!


End file.
